The Legend of Lilia
by Portal-girl
Summary: *Chapter Three is here!* The story of a fire demon named Lilia. She finds... well... read and review. Please be nice. This is my first fic. No flames. K?
1. Default Chapter

The Legend of Lilia  
  
She had been rejected from yet another village. She wandered into the town of Caranorr. A young girl named Aria let her stay in her home. Lilia had been a wanderer ever since she had burned down her house. Lilia was a fire demon. Her hair was strawberry blonde and her eyes were crimson. Aria had brown hair and eyes.  
  
One day, a man named Karaba came to Aria's. Karaba had gray hair and gray eyes. He liked Lilia but she didn't like him back.  
  
One cold night, Lilia engulfed herself in flame. Karaba caught it on tape. The town was showing home movies that night. Karaba gave his tape to the mayor. Lilia watched in horror as the tape showed what she really was. "She lied to us!" cried Karaba, "She is a demon!" "But she's our friend!" cried Aria. Crimson tears streaked her face as she ran. At nearly dawn, she collapsed.  
  
Lilia woke to find five faces staring down at her. "What do you want from me?" she said in an icy tone. "We want to be your friends," said a boy, "I am Jinu. I am a demon of war," "I am Nita," said a little girl, "I am a demon of speed," "I am Biura," said a young lady, "I am a demon of storm," "I am Kiara," said another girl, "I am a demon of light," "I am Ataria," said a girl with dark hair, "I am a demon of darkness," "I am Lilia," said Lilia, "I am a demon of fire,"  
  
Not knowing the others were evil, Lilia became one of them. They terrorized all the villages that had rejected Lilia. They arrived in Caranorr one night. Karaba faced them. It turns out he was a wind demon. Lilia was about to destroy a girl when she realized that it was Aria. Lilia stopped in her tracks. Suddenly, a gateway opened up in front of her. Lilia entered and was gone.  
  
Lilia found herself in a large room. There were five beds. There were pictures of people (mostly girls) on the walls. She was in a boy's bedroom. Suddenly, the residents of the room came in. There was a guy with black hair and a black outfit. Another guy had black hair and a green outfit. A third guy had long red hair and a reddish outfit. There was also a toddler with a binky and a big hat. The fifth guy had red hair and a blue suit. "Hello," said the guy with the long red hair, "My name is Kurama," "I-I'm Lilia," Lilia stammered. "I'm Hiei," said the guy in black. "Hi, I'm Yusuke," said the guy in the green outfit. A blue bird-like thing flew in and said, "Poo!" "Poo!" yelled Yusuke, "Not now!" Everyone started laughing. "I'm Koenma," said the toddler. "I'm Kuabara," said the other guy. 


	2. The Secret of Tari

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH! Do not sue. Portal-girl: I love it when you review! Sorry about not putting the disclaimer in chapter one.  
  
Chapter 2: The secret of Tari  
  
Lilia got along with almost everyone. She had been with the YYH gang for less than a week. None of them knew that she was a fire demon. She got along with the girls mostly.  
  
It was Valentines Day. Everyone was pairing off. Lilia, Hiei, and Kuabara were alone. (Yukina was gone and wouldn't be back until July) Everyone got one more valentine than expected. An anonymous valentine.  
Kuabara did something very unexpected, he asked Lilia on a date! Even weirder, Lilia said yes! (Sorry K/Y fans)  
  
One day, a girl named Tari showed up. She had black hair and dark eyes. Tari had the ability to read minds, so she knew about almost everything. She seemed to trust Hiei. Lilia had the feeling that she knew Tari from somewhere.  
  
She had finally figured it out. Lilia knew why she felt she knew Tari. It was because she did. (You all know where this is going don't you?) Lilia put two and two together. Tari was short for Ataria! Suddenly, Lilia wondered if the others were there too. She hoped not.  
  
"Truth or dare Hiei!" said Botan. "Dare!" challenged Hiei. "Alright," said Botan, "I dare you to ask Tari on a date!" "Okay, fine," said Hiei reluctantly, "Hey, Tari, wanna go to the movies?" "Sure," said Tari. "Truth or dare Tari!" said Hiei. "Dare me!" said Tari. "I dare you to tell everyone what you really are," said Hiei. Tari looked scared. "I am a demon," she said reluctantly. "Truth or dare Kurama?" asked Tari. "Truth," said Kurama. "Do you have a crush on anyone?" "No," said Kurama. "Oh yes you do!" shouted Tari, "You like Shizuru!" Kurama turned a bright shade of red. "Truth or dare Yusuke," said Kurama. "Dare!" said Yusuke. "The movie dare," said Kurama. (The movie dare is the dare that everyone hates. Basically, you are dared to ask someone to the movies.) "Hey Keiko?" asked Yusuke, "Wanna go to the movies?" "Sure," said Keiko. "Truth or dare Lilia," said Yusuke. "Truth," said Lilia. Everyone groaned. "What are you?" said Yusuke. "I am a fire demon!" cried Lilia. She ran to her room. "Now how are we supposed to finish the game?" said Hiei.  
  
Once again, crimson tears streaked her face. Lilia had to run away. Just like she had over a hundred times before. Only this time, she was leaving behind all her friends. The only problem was, she didn't know where to run. She continued to cry until someone knocked on her door. "Go away!" she yelled. "It's me," said a familiar voice, "Kuabara," Lilia let him in. There was a scream from downstairs. Lilia and Kuabara ran. Tari, Botan, and Keiko were on the floor, unconscious. There were five familiar figures standing there. They had a little girl with them. The little girl was their captive. Lilia screamed. The six newcomers were none other than Nita, Jinu, Kiara, Biura, Karaba, and Aria. "Hello, gorgeous," said Karaba.  
  
~*~*~*~ Do you like it? I sure hope so. Please R+R! I like reading your reviews. I hope to put up another chapter soon. Thanx! Keep reading! ~Portal-girl 


	3. The Past

Portal-girl: I know that this chapter will probably suck. If you flame. BEWARE THE CONSIQUENCES!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
The Past  
  
She couldn't believe it. The Dark Demon Gang had followed her into another world! And Aria was their captive. Lilia couldn't stand it anymore! "How's it hangin' Lilia?" asked Jinu. "Hey Lilia!" called Nita. "Hey," said Kuabara, "How do you know these guys?" "I.I." Lilia couldn't finish. She ran to her room.  
  
"No!" shouted Lilia, "I won't tell you anything about my past!" "But Lilia," said Keiko, "We care about you," "She's right," said Botan, "We care," "We want to help you," said Shizuru. "I don't need help!" shouted Lilia once more. Lilia had avoided the past for months now. She wished that it would all just go away. She wished that it was just a dream. She stayed in her room for a week. She wouldn't talk to anyone. She was alone and unhappy.  
  
When Yukina got home, everyone became a little happier. "Lilia," said Yukina, "May I come in?" "Whatever," said Lilia. "What happened?" asked Yukina. Lilia knew she could trust Yukina. "Well," said Lilia, "I was a wanderer. One day, I came upon the town of Caranorr. I stayed with Aria for a while. One day Karaba showed up. A week later, he did something totally evil. I ran until I was far away," said Lilia. "How sad!" said Yukina.  
  
Two weeks passed. Lilia avoided Jinu, Nita, Kiara, Biura, Karaba, Aria, and Tari. Finally, Kuabara got the whole story out of Lilia. He knew everything about it. Eventually, everyone knew about it.  
  
She saved Aria from the others. Lilia also turned Jinu, Nita, Kiara, and Biura into good guys. Tari actually learned how to be nice! Karaba, however, put up a fight.  
"Spirit Sword!" yelled Kuabara as Yusuke powered up his Spirit Gun. Tari, Kiara, Biura, Nita, and Jinu prepared themselves. Hiei brandished his sword. Kurama got out his Rose Whip. Lilia filled her hands with fireballs. Karaba used an attack called The North Wind. Yukina, Keiko, Botan, and Shizuru stood out of the way. To make this a short story, Lilia blew up Karaba in the end. Everything was perfect. Or so they thought.  
  
"Lilia," said Kuabara. "Yes?" Lilia. "Will you. umm." said Kuabara, "Umm. will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes!" said Lilia. The two of them hugged as if nothing in the world could tear them apart. They loved each other. Everyone was happy. Except for Karaba, who spent eternity in Heck.  
  
~*~THE END~*~  
  
~*~*~ Did you like the story? Plz R+R. Do not hate me! I hope to be writing more stories soon. "Okayloveyoubuh-bye!"-Mindy-Animaniacs 


End file.
